BedTime Stories
by mlr96
Summary: Outtakes and missing scenes from my story Eve of Something New.
1. Wide Awake

**A/N:** **This small extract from the original story is a scene I was a bit sad I couldn't put in the story. Basically, it's the events that happened at Torchwood Estate after Eva jumped away to Four and Adric.**

 **Thank you to _bored411_** **for helping me make up my mind about this short thing.**

 **If anyone was wondering about the title of the story: "Eve of Something New" is the first of a series and I am currently working on its sequel. My name of the whole series is BedTime Stories, and therefore we have the name of the outtakes story.**

* * *

Most of the time, the Doctor loved that his Time Lord biology meant he rarely needed sleep.

He could last up to two weeks before he started feeling tired, three if he was pushing himself to his limits. Even when he did sleep, it was usually nothing more than four or five hours.

Occasionally, like after a regeneration, he felt tired no matter how long had passed since he last needed sleep. He didn't remember it ever being as bad as it was after his last regeneration - the mere idea that he spent nearly a day sleeping was beyond him - but he did need seven or eight hours after most regenerations. The ones to his third, seventh and ninth body, for example (As long as he didn't count _him_ , and he never counted _him_ ).

He was slightly disappointed sometimes that his companions needed sleep, but that was to be expected. After all, they were mostly Human, and he knew their limitations when he chose to travel with them.

Even Eva, who wasn't completely Human, needed to maintain a semi-regular sleep schedule, and the Doctor had witnessed more than once what happened when she didn't.

He may have not completely understood it at the time, but the way she barely functioned on their first trip with Ian and Barbara will forever be etched into his mind.

But living in a sentient Time-Space machine meant that even when everyone else were sleeping, he didn't get bored. In fact, most of the time he cherished those rare moment of silence when he could work on the TARDIS uninterrupted, with nothing but his thoughts for company.

Of course, since the War, the thought of having nothing but his thoughts for company wasn't quite as welcoming as it was before. Especially after the events of last night.

Queen Elizabeth sent everyone to sleep, saying she'll handle what needs to be done when morning arrived. Rose fell onto the bed and was out as a light before the Doctor even walked into his room. Not long afterwards, he could hear the house quiet down as, one by one, the Humans fell asleep.

Only he remained awake.

After about an hour of lying in bed silently, he stood up and walked to the corridor outside the observatory. This was where they last saw Eva, when she forced them all into the room and stayed outside to hold back the wolf.

She succeeded. She held the wolf back long enough for them to finish preparing the trap for the wolf. But at what price?

The Doctor looked around the corridor. There was no blood, not like there was at other places of the house that the wolf attacked. There was no Eva, either, but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

He didn't see the signature light that meant her departure or arrival, but there was still a chance she jumped away. He didn't remember any Eva in his past arriving with the same clothes Eva wore here, but she could have jumped to a future version of him - and, besides, he didn't always pay attention to what she was wearing.

Even tonight, he didn't pay her nearly as much attention as he should have considering it's been six months for her since she last saw him. Even the Queen noticed that, and made sure to comment on it, though Eva quickly asked her to leave it alone.

He didn't like that he didn't her enough attention. He hoped she wasn't dead, and that he'd still have a chance to make up for it.

He didn't think he could move on if she was dead for good.

He sat in the corridor, lost in his own thoughts, until the sun came up and Rose arrived to call him.

"The Queen requests our presence," she said, and the Doctor did nothing but nod before standing up and following her.

* * *

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the state, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis," the Queen declared, turning to Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the state, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand."

The Doctor and Rose did as they were told, exchanging a small smile as they stood up. The Doctor still couldn't stop thinking about Eva but he had to admit - being knighted by Queen Victoria want exactly something that happened every day, even for him.

"Many thanks, ma'am," Rose said, curtsying politely before turning to the Doctor. "They're never gonna believe this back home," she whispered in excitement.

"Your Majesty," the Doctor said, "You said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," the Queen replied before a somber look settled on her face. "Then you may think on this also, that I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose whispered in victory, and the Doctor groaned, before a single look from the Queen brought them both back to their senses.

"Not remotely amused," she went on. "And henceforth, I banish you."

Well, the Doctor couldn't say he expected that.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, hoping that he might have heard her wrong.

"I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor," the Queen stated simply, "And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, or where you're from but I know that you consort with stars and magic, and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror, and blasphemy, and _death_ ," she said.

It didn't take a genius to know that every single person in the room thought of Eva when the Queen stressed that last word.

"And I will not allow it. You will leave these shores. And you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life."

The Doctor swallowed hard, trying his best not to think of everything - and every _one_ \- he had already lost and hoping that Rose will never become a part of that list.

"Now leave my world," the Queen declared. "And never return."

Neither the Doctor nor Rose found it an appropriate time for words as they made their departure.

"What will you do?" the Queen asked Sir Roberts and Lady Isobel once the two Time Travelers had left, "Will you stay here?"

"I don't think I could," Roberts admitted, and Isobel nodded in agreement. "We'd sell it."

"Or pull this place down," Isobel muttered, making her husband smile. "Your Majesty, about Miss Eva... who was she?"

"A brave woman," the Queen stated simply. "One of the bravest I'd known. She will be remembered, I'll make sure of that. Certainly, if I knighted the feral child, who hadn't done much but running, Eva deserves as much and more."

"Your Majesty," Sir Roberts breathed out. "If you are suggesting what I believe you are... it's unprecedented."

"I should hope so," the Queen informed him. "And I doubt it would be, in the future. After all," she added, "A knighthood postmortem is not something to be taken lightly." A small, proud smile crossed her face before she turned serious once more. "Although we may not speak of these events in public, they will not be forgotten. I promise you that. My All-Knower's sacrifice, the ingenuity of your father," she added, looking at Roberts, "They will live on."

"But how?" Isobel asked, confused.

"I saw last night that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination," the Queen replied. "And we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose… an institute, to investigate these strange happenings, and to fight them. I would call it… Torchwood," she declared. "The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor should return, then he should beware. Because Torchwood will be waiting."


	2. A Kiss

**Five** kissed like he couldn't quite believe it really was happening. Which, when you thought about it, made sense considering the amount of time that passed since they've first met, and the number of years he had lived since they first kissed, back in his third body.

He kissed her at the most random of times, usually just a small peck but, occasionally, a long, consuming one that took her breath away. These kissed had her leaning closer, but he always pulled away first.

He left it with a small smile that made her stomach twist in excitement, butterflies making themselves known as her heart skipped a beat.

 **Six** was a tease. Eva had learned that quite early along their relationship. She accepted that – not that she had much choice on the matter. And that was _without_ talking about their kisses.

He liked to bite her lip as he tested her mouth, checking how much could he deepen the kiss before Peri cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to the situation they were in.

When he pulled back, it was with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes that left her wanting more.

 **Seven** 's kisses were always short – but they also always got the point through. It was the same point she was trying to pass on every time _she_ kissed _him_.

 _You are mine. I am yours. Nobody but me gets to kiss you, just as nobody but you gets to kiss me._

She suspected it had something to do with the events immediately following his regeneration, but knew better than to comment on it when he pulled away with a short nod.

 **Eight** was the one who first learned the truth about the potential quality of long kisses – how satisfying a kiss could be, even if it started slow.

In fact, it was with this Doctor that Eva would say they have completely stopped kissing and had started _making out_ , especially with the way his hands travelled all over her body – something that only his sixth self had attempted before.

She slapped his hand away, once or twice, but did nothing more as he put it back in its place.

 **The War Doctor** not once initiated a kiss, but he always returned it once it had started.

His hands never dared to travel over her body, and he never tried to deepen the kiss, but Eva knew him well enough to know he was cherishing every moment of it.

He was always the one to pull away, saying he didn't deserve her, and though often she would let the kiss fade, sometimes she would simply tell him to shut up and pull him closer.

 **Nine** kissed like he was scared she's run away any moment. With the horrors of the Time War still fresh in his mind, he still found it hard to believe that she hadn't yet.

He would hold her tight, pulling her so close that she could feel his hearts beating faster. She would wrap her arms around his neck and he would pause, disbelieving she would choose to be so close to someone like him.

He would pull away reluctantly, but she would smile with the promise of more.

 **Ten** always hesitated for a moment before kissing her. It only grew stronger after they lost Rose, and even stronger after Martha left.

Eva didn't even notice that short pause at first, but she was unable to ignore it once she did. The way he paused, only for a moment, before capturing her lips with his.

When he pulled away, long moments later, Eva was left confused and slightly dazed.

 **Eleven** kissed so often that if she didn't know better, she would have thought the kissed were meaningless. Luckily, she did.

There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite translate as he pecked her lips, pulled her close or allowed his lips to trail her neck.

Still, whenever he pulled away with his signature smile, the thought seemed to fade away from Eva's mind.

 **Twelve** kissed her like she could fade away any moment.

His hands ghosted over her arms, scared to hold her too tight lest she'd disappear from between his fingers.

When he pulled away, a sad smile tugging at his lips, he refused to talk about it. It didn't stop Eva from wondering what could have possibly changed.


End file.
